


forgotten

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Self-Worth Issues, also somewhat suicidal thoughts, also technically izuru but whatever, chiaki and others are mentioned - Freeform, he's doing that whole thing where talents are all that matter, i mean its hajime so - Freeform, not really that angsty, self deprecation go brrr, this is short asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: hajime angst go brrrrrrrr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	forgotten

Hajime Hinata had hated himself for a long time. Actually-it had been ever since he could remember that there was some sense of loathing for himself. Hajime had no purpose. He was talentless. A leech. A growth on the beauty of society. However much he hated himself, he still held a selfish goal close to his heart-to join Hope’s Peak someday. Hope’s Peak was full of the future’s potential. The ultimates. The most talented people in the world attended the school, and Hajime could never join them because he was just insignificant, talentless scum. After all, his death would mean nothing...he could fling himself from his apartment complex’s rooftop and bleed out slowly, broken on the concrete, and it wouldn’t even make the news. But maybe it would make someone happier. One less worthless nothing in the world. However, Hajime didn’t loathe other talentless people. Of course he wouldn’t-the majority of the population was talentless and they lived simple, plain lives and still experienced wonderful things. Things like love and ecstasy and pure joy. It felt painful to walk by people living their best lives, achieving their goals, falling in love. Hajime didn’t deserve any of that. He was worse than just untalented. He was beyond worthless. ...But his selfishness overcame him and he joined Hope’s Peak’s reserve course, despite his parents harsh words on him chasing a stupid goal. And that’s all it was. A stupid goal. An unachievable dream. Something so far beyond his reach, that everytime he strained toward it, his arm was violently popped out of its socket, and he was left behind once again. Hajime Hinata attended the school of his dreams and felt somehow worse than before.

Becoming friends with an ultimate was surreal and Chiaki didn’t even seem to care how utterly worthless Hajime was. She just grabbed his arm and pulled him to arcades, and her house, and to console expos or video game cons, and he obliged her if only to satiate her need to show her love of video games. She certainly lived up to her title of the ultimate gamer, and her classmates lived up to their talents, too. They were so colorful and bright and so lively...Hajime felt grey in comparison to them. It was as if the ultimate students were every color known and Hajime was just, as he always was, bland. Chiaki introduced him to her class and few even looked at him. One guy called him worthless and hopeless in a raspy, almost laughing voice, and Hajime had to agree with him. Hajime had never felt so pained. So utterly...insignificant, while surrounded by everyone who would one day matter.

Hajime is presented with a chance to finally have a talent and be worth something, and this time, he leapt at it. He signed ever waiver they shoved at him with a smile and a dream about to be fulfilled. He woke up months later as Izuru Kamukura, and nobody besides his worth mattered now. Hajime no longer existed and foolish dreams of self-worth were forgotten and crushed, along with borrowed video game cartridges and an old, busted gameboy advance.


End file.
